


Distraction

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Extreme guard evading action.





	Distraction

Considering that Barthes had told his goons to keep a closer eye on her, Aila thought she had gotten pretty good at the sneaking out thing. They hadn't noticed a thing when she had gone out and hadn't seemed to notice she was missing at all - until she was about to go back to the hotel.

Why did they have to appear now of all times. She hid behind the corner and hoped they would just go away. All she needed was for them to leave just for a moment so she could make it back to her room and pretend she had actually been there all along. All right, so they had probably checked her room and already seen that she wasn't there, but she could just claim she had gone to get something from the lobby - which absolutely wasn't going to work as an excuse unless she made it to her room first, since she was currently in her outdoor clothes and carrying a bag full of snacks.

The two men in suits continued their search, their backs turned currently, and Aila sneaked around the corner and slipped into the next corridor. Just a little more... Though now those two were too close, and she backed away, hoping to hide somewhere.

"Yo," a familiar voice called to her all of a sudden. "What are you doing here?"

Of all people to run into, it just had to be Reiji again. Aila wasn't definitely about to start explaining why she was hiding to him. "Wha- Why are you here?"

"Huh? Well, I live here?" Reiji tilted his head. "Got a room with Sei over at the other floor. I didn't know you're staying in this hotel too."

Aila froze. "I-It's nothing like that, I'm," she quickly replied. "I mean, I was just here to... I mean, a friend is here and I..." She didn't actually get to finish coming up with a proper excuse, because she realized the two men in suits were standing at the end of the corridor, appearing like they were about to come this way now. She needed to hide and fast, and there wasn't actually anywhere she could've run to in the end of the corridor.

With no better ideas, she grabbed Reiji by the collar all of a sudden and hid in the corner, pulling him to cover herself from sight. To make it more believable she dropped her snack bag and wrapped her arms around his neck; maybe those two would mistake them for a couple making out and would be quick to leave.

It worked. Not a few seconds later, the two men in suits stopped in their tracks and turned away, seeming embarrassed about seeing the scene. Perfect; they seemed to be heading downstairs too, giving Aila the chance she had been waiting for.

"So... Why are we standing here like this?" Reiji asked, staring Aila right in the eyes, and she snapped out of it. Reiji wasn't exactly trying to get away from her, but he was very... _very_ close, and with her arms around his shoulders it was kind of...

"Ah... Erm, it..." Aila felt her face turn bright red as she quickly pulled away and pushed him off. "Here!" She grabbed her bag of snacks and snatched the topmost item - a packaged local type of sweet bread, she didn't exactly stop to look. "I wanted to give you this," she said, shoving it in his direction, and Reiji took it and grinned. "Got to go, my friend is waiting," she managed to add before dashing off.

Reiji called something along the lines of "thanks" after her, but she wasn't about to turn around and just escaped to her room as fast as she could.

The distraction had gone off well, sure, and there wasn't anybody around her room to find her, either, so she could just quickly get changed and pretend she had been here all along. Now if only she managed to get her heart to stop beating so fast.

At least Reiji was the biggest idiot around and hadn't even thought about doing anything.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ancient Reiji/Aila idea that I never wrote so why not.


End file.
